The Surprise
by HailsTG28
Summary: Someone visits Tony at the office and the team get a surprise. Tony's secret may not stay a secret for long. (I'm bad a summary's). Gibbs/Tony Father/Son. Tony centric. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

The Surprise.

Chapter 1

 **Summary: Someone visits Tony at the office and the team get a surprise.**

 **A/N: Hey guys, its me again. This just popped into my head so I just thought about writing it. Hope you enjoy.**

 **This is set in season 12 and Kate never died.**

 **I don't own NCIS (unfortunately).**

 **NCIS Bullpen: NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS.**

The team were sitting at there desks, filling out cold case files.

Tony glanced up and noticed that Gibbs was actually sitting at his desk doing work too. Not that he doesn't do any work, it's just he's never there when other's are.

"Going for Coffee" Gibbs got up and walked to the elevator. 'Spoke too soon' Tony thought.

Tony sighed loudly, causing McGee to look in his direction.

"What?" McGee asked and Tony looked over at him.

"I'm bored" Tony sighed, slouching back in his chair.

McGee rolled his eyes and turned back to his computer.

"Aren't you always bored, Tony" Kate said, leaning forward on her desk.

Tony shot her a glare and she grinned back.

Then Tony's phone started ringing "DiNozzo" he answered.

"Hey, Tony" came the voice.

"Hey, Harry. How are you?" Tony asked Harry. Harry was the door man down stairs.

"I'm doing good you?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine".

"I'm just calling to say you have a visitor" Harry said.

"Really. Who?" Tony asked surprised. The last time he got a visitor was when his father was last at NCIS.

"Some woman. She won't tell me her name though. Apparently she can't say" Harry sighed.

"Um, okay. Let her up" Tony said, confused.

"Sue" Harry replied then hung up.

Tony put the phone down and stared at it, frowning. He wasn't expecting anyone.

"Who was that?" Kate's voice said, knocking him from his thoughts.

"What? Oh, Harry" Tony answered.

Kate frowned "What did Harry want?".

"To tell me I have a visitor" Tony said, putting some files away.

"Your father?" Kate asked interested.

Tony shrugged "I don't know. Some woman, who can't say what her name is".

"Why can't she say her name?" McGee asked, having been listening in on the conversation.

"Again, I don't know" Tony said as he heard the elevator doors open and out walked Harry "But I'm about to find out".

Both McGee and Kate turned to the elevator and saw a Harry walking towards them. Walking next to him was a young woman with shoulder length caramel blonde hair and emerald green eyes. She was wearing blue jeans, a light beige vest top and a black business blazer with one button.

Tony froze 'Oh crap' he thought standing up "What are you doing here?" he asked, sounding slightly nervous and shocked.

The mystery woman walked up to Tony's desk and stood in front of it "It's nice to see you too" she said with sarcasm.

Tony rolled his eyes and sighed "You know what I mean".

"True" she replied in a teasing tone, smiling.

"Thanks Harry" Tony said, and Harry nodded and walked away.

Kate got up from behind her desk and walked over to Tony and the mystery woman "Hi, I'm Kate. I work with Tony" she smiled and held out her had for the woman to take.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm Amelia, but you may call me Amy" the woman, now identified as Amelia, said taking Kate's hand and shaking it.

"Hi, I'm Tim, and I also work with Tony" McGee said, getting up from his desk and coming to stand next to Tony's desk.

"Nice to meet you too Tim" Amelia said shaking McGee's hand.

"So, how do you know Tony?" Kate asked, interested in the woman.

Amelia opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Tony "We should probably go somewhere more private Amelia" and he gently grabbed her arm and guided her to the window. He turned back to Kate and McGee and mouthed 'Back to work'.

Kate frowned and crossed her arms across her chest. 'Why was he being so secretive' she thought, then turned back to her desk, along with McGee.

Tony looked at Amelia "So, I ask again, what are you doing here?".

Amelia suddenly turned nervous "I need to tell you something" she said slowly.

Tony frowned "What?" he asked, concerned.

Amelia looked around the bull pen then back to Tony "Is there somewhere more private we can go?".

"Sure, the conference room is pretty private" he replied.

As they walked up the stairs, Tony looked at Amelia "Are you okay?".

Amelia heard the concern in Tony's voice and she looked at him "I'm fine" she said and she saw the concern on Tony's face grow "Can we wait until we are alone? Please?" she begged.

Tony nodded slowly and they continued up the stairs and up to the conference room.

 **TBC...**

 **A/N: Good start? I know it's short. Please tell me what you think and if I should continue or not.**

 **Thanks – Haylee!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Surprise

Chapter 2

 **A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. I really appreciate them. I'm going to TRY and update every day, but I'm sorry if I don't.**

 **And again, I don't own NCIS, just Amelia and some others. :)**

 **NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Gibbs walked back into the bull pen with a fresh new coffee in hand. He saw Kate working at her desk, and McGee doing some computer thing. But when he looked at his Senior Field Agents desk, he couldn't see him. He frowned "Where the hell is DiNozzo?" he demanded, causing Kate to look up from her file and McGee to stop his typing.

"Tony is in the conference room, Gibbs" Kate replied.

Gibbs sighed "Why?".

"Harry, the door guy, call Tony 10 minutes ago saying he had a visitor" McGee answered.

"Who?" Gibbs asked, starting to get annoyed.

Kate shrugged "We don't know. Just some woman named Amelia" she said " I asked how she knew Tony, but before she could say anything, Tony interrupted her saying they should go somewhere more private".

Gibbs huffed out a deep breath and put his coffee on his desk 'Time to get DiNozzo' he thought as he started to walk up the stairs.

 **Conference Room:**

Tony opened the door to the conference room and let Amelia through.

"So..." he said, pulling out a chair for Amelia to sit in.

"So..." Amelia mimicked, sitting down.

Tony smirked and sat down next to her "What brings you here?" he asked getting straight to the point.

Amelia's smile slowly dropped "I need to tell you something" she paused, nervously twiddling with her fingers "But you have to promise me NOT to get mad or freak out".

Tony rolled his eyes and sighed "I promise" he said.

Amelia nodded slowly and looked down at her hands "I ummm...I'm ….pregnant" she said slowly, never looking up.

Tony froze and stared at Amelia in shock 'She's pregnant' he thought.

When Amelia didn't hear anything she slowly looked up to see Tony's mouth hanging open and his eyes wide "Anthony?" she asked and he didn't say anything, or even move a muscle.

"You're...You're...pregnant?" Tony said, when he found his voice.

A nod was all Amelia gave him.

After a few minutes of painful silence Amelia decided to speak up "Are you okay?" she asked.

Tony nodded, but didn't say anything.

Amelia started to smile and gave a small chuckle "You know, you've heard that 3 times now, and you always act the same".

Tony blinked a few times then looked Amelia in the eye "Well..." he trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Amelia was about to say something when the door suddenly opened and in walked a man with silver hair and blue eyes.

"Do you want you explain why my Senior Field Agent isn't at his desk?" Gibbs asked, looking directly at Tony.

Tony stood up "I umm…" he started but tailed off, not knowing what to say.

"It's my fault" Amelia said, also standing up.

Gibbs looked over at her "Who are you?" he asked.

"She's a friend Boss" Tony answered for her.

"I wasn't asking you, DiNozzo" Gibbs said annoyed, never taking his eyes off Amelia.

"My name's –" she started but Gibbs cut her off.

"- Amelia, yeah, I know. Do you have a last name?" Gibbs asked.

"Boss, do you have to interrogate her. She's my friend, okay" Tony answered, not even letting Amelia getting a single word in.

"And I'd like to know more about your 'friend'" Gibbs said, glancing over at Tony, then back to Amelia.

Amelia could sense the tension in the room and turned to Tony "Anthony, can't we just tell-"she started but Tony cut her off.

"No" he said, giving her a slight glare.

Amelia sighed.

"What's your last name?" Gibbs asked, getting back to his original question.

"Booth" she answered, ignoring the look Tony was currently giving her.

"Are you and DiNozzo friends, Miss Booth?".

"It's Mrs Booth, and yes, in a way I am" Amelia answered.

Gibbs frowned "What do you mean, in a way?".

"I'm his- " but, yet again, Tony interrupted her.

"We are friends, boss".

Gibbs gave Tony a glare "I didn't ask you" then turned back to Amelia. "You were saying?".

Amelia sighed and gave Gibbs a greatful look "Yes, as I was saying, Anthony is my-" then she was cut off **again**.

"Boss…" Tony begun, but was unable when a **Very** angry voice stopped him.

" **OKAY** , if you **INTURUPTL** me **ONE** more **TIME** , I swear to God, I **will** shoot you with your own gun!" Amelia said in an angry, irritated and dangerous voice.

Tony immediately went silent and just looked at her shocked, while Gibbs on the other hand, almost looked impressed 'I like her' he thought.

 **TBC….**

 **A/N: Hope you liked it? Please review and next chapter should be up soon! Thanks – Haylee!**


End file.
